From middle school to high school, life's a b!
by Seth Child Star
Summary: What is the SGA crew had been recruited when they were all 12, 13,& 14,and Teyla was a Native Amereican earth-born child? What if they hadn't gone to Atlantis until they were all 14, 15, & 16? Well, now you know. Becuase this is fanfic about it all. Basic
1. Waffle House on Mars

Me first SGA fic! Hope all who read this like it, not sure if I'm gonna do my other one...me thinks maybe, 'cuase it's an X-over with X-men. All of my crossovers have been with one show or movie and X-men. But soon I will make a DotD/Stargate:Atlantis X-over, hopefully!

Title: From middle school to high school, life's a b!&!

Summery: What is the SGA crew had been recruited when they were all12, 13,& 14,and Teyla was a Native Amereican earth-born child? What if they hadn't gone to Atlantis until they were all14, 15, & 16? Well, now you know. Becuase this is fanfic about it all. Basically, they have different aditudes, and are all uniqe in their own ways.

Rating: R

Warnings: Cutting(McKay), cursing (Teachers, parents, and McKay), and smartassing (Ummm...Yep, you guessed it, McKay.)

Weir: "Miss Popularity", 14,Pink tanktops, blue-jeans,white sneakers.

Sheppard: Army obsessed, 14, army uniforms and boots.

Beckett: Doctor type, 13, wears jeans and tee-shirts, as well as sneakers, and tries to keep it simple.

McKay: Day-dreamer/Punker, 13, Black pants, sneakers w/ white laces, and black tee-shirts over long sleeved white ones, but wears a "Go Army" hoddie over the shirts so you can't really see them.

Teyla: Appreciative of her heritage, 12,wears beads and feathers in her hair, and brown "deerskin"-not real deerskin-tanktops with blue jeans and cowboy boots.

Ford: Teacher's pet, 12, wears dress shirts, ties, and dress pants and shoes.

And then there's the teachers at the 'Gaters(tee hee...get, gaters?)school:

Hammond: Princaple, 42, very strict, Elnglish L.A. teacher

Carter: Science teacher, 31, non-strict, but still enforces the "Law of the Classroom" as McKay puts it.

O'Neil: History teacher, 34, loose and less tense, even though he still is very smart

Teal'c: Health & Phys Ed, 36, attitude like O'neil's and Daniel's

Jackson: "Scenario"(Has the kids do scenarios of missions) teacher, 32, attitude like the Teal'c's and O'neils

(Those are how the people act, how the kids were dressed when they were picked, and their ages)

Rodney McKay and Carson Beckett were walking down Woodworth Rd. They were on their way to their school, Salem Church to be specific. Canada was a very confusing place, Scotland was fairly large, but Virgina has billions of teeny tiny streets winding around. Everywhere.

About half-way to the bus stop, they met four others, Teyla Emmagan, John Sheppard, Aidan Ford, and Elizabeth Weir. McKay was half way through his customary yawn when Weir tapped him on the shoulder."Did you finish your homework this time, Rod? You know Wilsher'd be tissed if you blew another assinment off."

"Yeah." McKay replied through his yawn. He pulled out the book report due toWilsher who was also the English teacher. "Why the FUCK do **_I _**have to go to school? I ain't got nothin' ta show for it, I mean shit, I'm stupid as hell, I can't do any of my goddamn assignments, and the Buzzard despises me to the core!"

"Firstly, don't cuss around people who are younger than you, secondly, why do callWilsher the goddamned Buzzard? Besides, your not stupid, your one of the smartest kids I know! You could get all A's if you weren't always wrapped up in something strange like aliens or ghosts." Sheppard said. "Yeah, when DID PrincipleWilsher become the goddamned Buzzard?" Ford asked.

"Buzz off, dweeb." McKay said groggly. He stretched, thinking about how much trouble he could be in, and suddenly spotted the bus coming. Only now it was oddly shaped and gray. And coming from the sky. McKay pointed. "If that's a spaceship then I'm gonna ask 'em to take me with them and trop me off at the nearest Waffle House. On Mars." The others snickered, excluding Liz and Shappard. They just rolled their eyes.

-&((!(&!((&(&!(&(&)!&&?)&)&!&)

O.K. I'm finaly gonna post this. Hope someone bothers to at least read and reveiw this.!


	2. Death in the families

Here's chapter 2! I've been thinking of these, and I've been praaaaying that I'd get some reviews, even if it's still just the first or second chapter. But, here I am, with threereviews, maybe more! YAY!

McKay stuck his tounge out at John and Liz. They could be such...mini-adults sometimes. Suddenly, the strange craft landed in front of them, and a greying man, big, buff-looking african-american, a man in glasses, and a fairly pretty blonde woman stepped out. "Erm...are you sure this is them? I mean, the are a little...you know...um..." The greying man said to the blonde.

"Yes, for the last time, O'Neil, these are them."  
"But they're friggin' kids!"  
"And these are them, get over yourself."  
"Can we just cut to the chase and tell them why this ship just landed in front of them?"the man in glasses asked.  
"Erm, yeah, about this ship...well, ya' see kids...ummmm..." the man called O'Neil tried to explain, but he couldn't get the words out right. The African-American man broke in.  
"This ship is here to transport you to your new school and home for the next few years, as ordered by your parents, the goverment, and the Stargate headquarters."  
"Gee, McKay, I guess they finaly found out about your grades. But I didn't expect them to send the army!" Sheppard said, and everyone else laughed. McKay flicked him off, his eyes half-open, his lips drawn into a simple emotionless line.  
"Ahem. I belive you should introduce yourselves, explain why you want us, and why plus how could our parents have told you to pick us up specificly." Teyla said. She sounded confused and defiant at the same time. The blonde woman pointed out everyone, and said their names. "That's O'Neil, of course, Teal'c, Jackson, and I'm Carter. You'll all be able to still atend school"–at this McKay rolled his eyes and groaned–"and will still be graded." Another groan. "Don't worry, S'not like it really matters on weather or not you'll be placed on the teams. You'll probly be placed as a janitor if your grades aren't all that good." O'Neil said, and Carter smacked him in the back of the head. "In truth, we are atempting to tell you that the reason none of your parents were awake this morning was becuase they were...well...shit, how can I say this to a bunch of kids?" He was trying to say that their parents had all been killed during the night due to a drug the Goa'uld had all been killed. "O'Neil!" Carter snapped at his use of launguge. "Your parents are dead." Jackson finished for the children, with some sadness in his voice. All the kids' faces were no longer filled with glee like they had been seconds ago. "De...dead?" McKay said, confusion in his voice. He heard Ford give a slight, frightened gasp from behind him. This was all too much. "If you will accompany us, we will tell you who your parents really were. Please, get on the ship." Jackson said. With gloom permeating the air, the kids trooped onto the ship. And into their futre forever.


End file.
